Dyrenni Algato
Due to events in the Alpha Timeline, an Anomoly Timeline that is both part of but also outside the typical Endoverse came into existence alongside the Alpha Timeline; Endoverse-1. This is the ReVERSE. Dyrenni Algato is the ReVERSE timeline version of Drako Soulimity. Created to be the ultimate weapon of Carnage Endoverse, she is one of the only Zzin who has a Te'Lux. Appearance Dyrenni is a fairly tall, well built young woman with a muscular yet feminine figure. She has ashy-red hair typically cut short but usually unkept, and green eyes matching her blood color. Her fur is a charcoal black, with tan skin; as well as a thicker rough layer of skin over her eyes that is a dark red. She has a long, flexible tail with three curved blades extending from the end of it; which is made of a similar material to her armor-like skin around the eyes. Her black fur covers only her tail, legs, feet, sides, back, and head; the rest being her skin. She has a curved "H" shaped birthmark on her cheek, the birthmark of the Haydes family. Being similar to Dizakhan Haydes in biology, she has three toed feet with claws protruding from them. Unlike most Zzin she has no horns. Dyrenni's eyes glow dimly in the dark, and her green blood glows brightly. Dyrenni's outfit consists of a dark blue armored chestplate that cuts off just above the hips, and similar armored boots with three spikes at the back (two on top, one on the second row). She wears tightly laced leather pants with a maroon mini dress over, usually covered by her armor. Over her clothes and armor she wears a small brown jacket; along with armored gloves covering only the tops of her hand with metal stubs at the knuckles. Rebahzi on the other hand is a near-transparent light green entity, usually taking on the form of a small Dragon-like being descending from different parts of Dyrenni's body. He typically does not have a visible mouth, only two eyes. Rebahzi takes on the form of a Dragon as the Algato family are descendants of ancient Dragons that once ruled over their planet, and she is referred to often by Underworld occupants as having the ferocity of a Drako - Dragon in Dimomizen. History Conception Dyrenni was conceived by a powerful renegade Goddess of Destruction; Carnage Endoverse. The Goddess was powerful, and had limitless ambition, but lacked the ability to truly kill immortal gods - her greatest feats being able to wound the all mighty Titans. In order to further her own goals, she needed a weapon; an extension of herself similar to the Te'Lux of the Azin, or the Starkada of the Azestic. Being incapable of attaining these feats on her own, she sought out alternatives. She came to hear of the Demon King of Underworld; Dizakhan Haydes. A Zzin with ambition and power to boot, he had managed to unite a large amount of Underworld from a young age before ascending to the throne thousands of years prior. Dizakhan Haydes caught her eye as he was a unique being - his mother and caretaker; Criminia Star-Sabre, was once an Azin; now reincarnated as a Zzin. Because of this, Dizakhan was the only Zzin to ever possess a Te'Lux, and a mutated one at that. With her access to Kyothine - the powerful blood of Titans, and the blood of this Demon King, Carnage Endoverse believed she could create a separate entity to hone as her weapon, and breed an army's worth of them, before merging it with herself in the future to become the Perfect Being; using the Zzinthine race as her replenishable army and food source to gain greater power over time. As such, Carnage seduced Dizakhan and became his wife, before soon convincing him to help her create the ultimate warrior race under his control - the Zzinthine Project. Creation Dyrenni was born from three key elements. Kyothine; the blood of Titans. The blood of Carnage Endoverse herself; a powerful Goddess of Destruction. And finally, the mutant blood of Dizakhan Haydes, son of a reincarnated Azin and a Haydes. These three elements combined to create a truly unique being - a Zzin with possibly limitless potential, and the Azin-unique ability of a Te'Lux; without having any Holy Attributes natural to itself. Dyrenni was created by Dizakhan's unknowing half-brother, Tyrannus Star-Sabre, under commission from Dizakhan himself; with the assistance of a small team of Underworld scientists, and Tyrannus' understudy - the Queen of Underworld's Nature Realm; Venufairin Venushir. Her development took a period of fourteen months before completion. During this period, there was stress among the involved parties. Carnage Endoverse became impatient, and often left the Citadel to ponder on her own. She was found out by one of the members of the Zzin Council; Rhenaen Hyperfrost, and outed to Dizakhan. Battle broke out between the two, and by the skin of his teeth, Dizakhan emerged victorious; as Carnage was forced to retreat back to the Mortal Realm, dissapearing into deep space, not to be seen again for over a decade. Word spread quickly of this betrayal, and Tyrannus grew into a panic, realizing what his twisted creation could possibly do. While Dizakhan wished to retrain the single Zzinthine for his goals, and Carnage Endoverse would have merged with the young entity to become the Perfect Being, Tyrannus took the slim amount of time he had to destroy his laboratory, all his research, and escape to the Mortal Realm on planet Caenuva - along with the being he created. Adoption Barely able to make his escape to Caenuva, Tyrannus was far too injured and worn to take care of this child; he was found and assisted by a man named Lyreain Algato III; an Emperor and respected warrior of one of Caenuva's kingdoms. Hearing out and understanding Tyrannus' plight, Lyreain agreed to raise the child as his own; naming her Dyrenni - or "Potential" in the native tongue of his ancestors. Lyreain would proceed to raise the young girl as his own from there on out as his own daughter, treating her as part of his family; her new nephews and nieces treated like her siblings. While her powers were unstable and uncontrollable at a young age, she managed to slowly get a grip on herself over time. When Dyrenni was around nine years old, she once believed to see a Shooting Star outside crash within the limits of the kingdom. Exploring outward at night, she found a Black Heart-Shaped Stone with a line down the middle, as if it was meant to be opened. She kept it as her secret treasure for years to come. Teenage Years In her late Teenage Years, Dyrenni developed an unexpected ability - a mutant Te'Lux, similar to her biological father she had no knowlege of. This Te'Lux was known as Rebahzi, and unlike regular Te'Lux was formed of Kyothine and Spirit Energy, as opposed to Light and Spirit Energy. This made Rebahzi far stronger and more durable than average Te'Lux, as well as making him one of the rare sentient-types. Seeking out answers, she left for town to meet up with an entertainer she long admired, a street performer calling himself Slick - the man known as Silus Visilius. Slick had an incredible lot of luck to him, and a seemingly magical set of tools to work with for his acts. Knowing he had come from a family of historical researchers and archaeologists, Dyrenni sought out to gain any knowledge she could from him - though it was ultimately fruitless, as he had no knowledge on Rebahi. Due to this however, she met up with a new ally in the area - a young woman named Astral. Alongside Astral and her nephew Cythan; she would begin her journeys towards a destiny yet discovered. PROGRESS Powers and Abilities Due to her unique biology, Dyrenni has a specific set of abilities setting her apart from the average person. Natural Abilities '-Enhanced Healing' Dyrenni heals faster than the average person, able to recover most minor wounds in a day or so. While things such as broken bones would take anywhere from three days to a week depending on severity; this has granted her better survivability for fights - as well as shorter wait times between training. '-High Durability' Being an evolved Zzin, Dyrenni can take almost twice as much punishment as the average mortal. '-High Strength' Thanks to her increased durability and healing, this lets Dyrenni train her body much faster and more efficiently than the average mortal, thus giving her the advantage of increasing her strength faster. '-Fire Breath' Dyrenni is able to exhale a medium-range burst of flames for as long as she can blow forward. She typically doesn't use it often since she sees being short on breath after being a bad trade-off for a quick burst when she could use Rebahzi; and only has it due to her father being a fire-elemental. She does however enjoy using it to portray herself as a Dragon. It also has the use of heating up her body should she get too cold. Rebahzi Dyrenni has a mutated sentient Te'Lux known as Rebahzi; who is comprised of Kyothine and Spirit Energy. He is a part of her, and thus can not detatch from her body. He has a total range of six feet, and can shape-shift into nearly anything Dyrenni can think of; such as blades and armor. This does have restrictions, however. Rebahzi can only shape-shift into objects that Dyrenni has knowledge of. He could never become something more complicated like a machine or gun unless Dyrenni knew exactly piece-for-piece how to make one, and even if he did; he would still require exterior components, such as bullets to load into a gun; as he can not detach from Dyrenni. As Rebahzi only has a range of six feet from Dyrenni's body, the only way to increase his range would be to have him extend from her hands or tail. Rebahzi is linked to Dyrenni's Spirit Energy, and thus can be weakened and even temporarily nullified from unease or fear; making him essentially useless if Dyrenni does not keep her emotions in check. Rebahzi is completely under Dyrenni's control and responds to her will, although they are seen bickering from time to time. Weaknesses '-Mind Based Attacks' As Dyrenni was created to be controlled by others, as well as Rebahzi's strength being reliant on her mental and emotional state, Dyrenni is weak to and can quite easily be overcome by mind-based attacks; and she is particularly weak to mind control, having basically no resistance to it. '-Extreme Cold' As Rebahzi is based around the Kyothine in her blood, and Dyrenni is a primarily physical attacker; slowing her bloodflow through extreme cold can weaken her severely. Although she has fire breath, it is limited by how much she can breath; thus making it a fairly easy thing to overcome. '-Bloodloss' Kyothine is an important aspect to Rebahzi's power and Dyrenni's healing abilities, thus losing blood means she is losing Kyothine; thus making her weaker over time in the heat of battle. '-Rampant Emotional State' If Dyrenni is invoked with much fear, dismay, unease or even sorrow, it can weaken the power of Rebahzi to the point of nonexistance. Anger however, seems to be the exception to this rule; in some cases making Rebahzi slightly stronger. Personality Dyrenni is arrogant, cocky, and quite a bit of a smartass. She has a big ego and typically tries to steal the show from others. She typically gets along well with shy types and has an eagerness to protect or look out for them, if not go to high limits to impress them - which often leads to her embarrassing herself or bickering with her more sarcastic Te'Lux. While being prideful and typically portraying herself as uncaring and above things, she is very easily insulted and quick to anger. Often described as becoming an entirely different person when angered or taking things seriously, she will become noticeably less obnoxious; and much more quiet and cold - similar to Dizakhan Haydes himself. She doesn't take fear well, often freezing up unable to move entirely. She is an awful liar and makes it very obvious when she is, which on top of her explosive personality; typically makes her terrible for stealth missions. She cares deeply for those she considers friends and family, however she also tends to antagonize them a lot for entertainment. She holds deep loyalty to her allies, and little mercy for her foes. Dyrenni is quite brutal in battle, and has no issue with underhanded tactics such as diverting attention, playing dead, or even faking a surrender just to get a cheap shot in. In her eyes, a win is a win; and there are no rules on the battlefield. This leads to her getting overconfident when in a winning situation extremely easily, but quite easily taken aback and at times terrified when things aren't going her way. Rebahzi on the other hand is Dyrenni's opposite. He is typically calm and sarcastic, often retorting to her remarks without even being directly addressed. He tends to have an explosive temper like a child, and will often poke and smack at people, including Dyrenni, if he is irritated or feels insulted. This leads to much bickering between the two. Rebahzi is very sensitive about himself, and despises being called a "thing" or anything less than Dyrenni's equal. While typically bickering with Dyrenni, they will work perfectly with eachother in battle, mostly due to the fact that Rebahzi is controlled by Dyrenni's will. Fears '-Heights' Dyrenni is terrified of heights, even with her powers, as she has a deep fear of falling to her death, due to a childhood event where she fell from a wall she was scaling and injured herself. '-Arachnids' Dyrenni is scared of Spiders and Scorpions, as she does not like the idea of something that could potentially trap and kill her being too small to fight. Likes '-Training' Combat is in Dyrenni's nature, and thus she always seeks to get stronger. She typically reads a lot of books on the art of fighting, different forms of combat, and will put those into effect when training. '-Comic Books' Dyrenni enjoys reading action comic books, as fighting is in her nature, and she always looks for new ideas and inspiration to fight. '-Action Movies' Similar to why she reads Comic Books, Dyrenni likes Action movies as it is thrilling for her to watch fights. '-Romance' Dyrenni has a weakness for romance novels and love in general. As she was meant to breed more of her race, it is instinctual, and thus it is difficult for her not to be in a relationship for extended periods of time. She typically has romance novels, movies, and magazines scattered about. '-Magic Tricks' Although she has no magical affinity herself, most of the Algato family does. Dyrenni isn't great at mind games or picking up on them, but she does enjoy watching them. She'll often stop to watch street performers or watch gamblers play cards for the entertainment factor alone. '-Other Likes' Dyrenni's favorite food is Salmon, and she'll eat basically anything with meat in it. Her favorite flowers are Lilacs. Dyrenni's favorite color is Crimson, and she likes Punk and Rock music. Category:Zzinthine Category:Zzin Category:Haydes Category:ReVERSE Category:Te'Lux Category:Fire elementals Category:Dragons Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Order Category:Destruction Category:Kyothine Category:Haydes Family Category:Star-Sabre Family Category:Endoverse Family Category:Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:Algato Family